Um convite inesperado
by Raquel Mello
Summary: Vítor Krum conhece Hermione e a convida para o Baile de Inverno [GoF] Mas ela não aceita tão fácil... minha versão de como e onde eles se conheceram.


Sinopse: Krum conhece Hermione e a convida para o Baile de Inverno. Mas ela não aceita de cara...

N/A: Uma fic Vítor/Hermione, e um pouco Rony/Hermione, por parte da Hermione. Ah, e pra mim o Vítor sabe falar direitinho...

**UM CONVITE INESPERADO**

Hermione estava na biblioteca de Hogwarts fazendo seu dever de Runas Antigas quando ouviu risadinhas e gritinhos femininos, e então ela soube que _ele _estava ali.

Vítor Krum não gostava quando suas fãs o seguiam. Ele estava na biblioteca e iria se aproximar de uma garota de cabelos cheios e encaracolados que ficava ali todos os dias, estudando. Não queria ser perturbado por um bando de garotas risonhas.

Hermione observou o apanhador aproximar-se dela e sentar-se em sua mesa. _Oh, meu Deus!_, ela se surpreendeu. _O que ele faz aqui? O que ele _quer?

— Olá. Meu nome é Vítor. E o seu? – ele perguntou.

Hermione respondeu, hesitante:

— Hermione Granger.

— O quê? – ele não havia entendido. "Pode repetir, por favor?

Ela repetiu vagarosamente:

— Her... mi... one.

— Bem, _Hermi_ – ele ignorou o nome —, você quer ir ao Baile de Inverno comigo?

— Oh, Vítor... – ela estava surpresa. – Eu não sei. Mas... por quê?

— Por quê? – ele estranhou a pergunta. – Bem, porque eu acho você diferente das outras garotas...

Hermione não soube por que diabos _Vítor Krum_ achava que ela era diferente.

— Diferente?

— Éé.. Você é estudiosa e não está nem um pouco preocupada com esse baile; as outras garotas estão.

Hermione estava esperando que Ronald Weasley a convidasse para o Baile de Inverno. Ela _queria_ que ele a convidasse.

— Vítor... você me dá um dia para responder?

— Ahn... – ele pareceu desapontado. – Claro. Ok. Procuro você amanhã, então.

— Tudo bem. Vou estar aqui de tarde.

— Ok. Eu virei.

Krum levantou-se e dirigiu-se para a saída da biblioteca. Suas fãs, que estavam ali perto só observando-o, logo correram para alcançá-lo.

Hermione não sabia o que faria. Se ela aceitasse ir com Krum e Rony a convidasse, ela já teria um par; mas se ela recusasse e ficasse esperando Rony convidá-la e ele não o fizesse, não poderia ir a festa, pois não teria um par. _Oh, Merlin! O que eu faço? Meu Deus..._

A garota mal dormiu naquela noite. Ela só pensava em Vítor e em Ronald. Ela queria muito ir com Rony, mas ele era um tanto lerdo para perceber. Resolveu que no dia seguinte conversaria com Gina e pediria alguns conselhos.

— Hermione, como assim _o que você faz_? Aloou! O melhor apanhador te convidou para o Baile e você me pergunta isso? Então eu respondo: vá com o Krum!

— Mas é que... – Hermione nunca havia dito a Gina que gostava de Rony, mas havia dado sinais.

— ... você quer que o meu _irmãozinho _a convide? É isso? – Gina completou, fazendo com que Hermione arregalasse os olhos, surpresa por Gina ter acertado em cheio. – Ok, já entendi.

— Então... o que eu vou fazer?

— Hermione, se quer saber a minha opinião, o Rony é muito imaturo pra perceber o seu interesse, mas mesmo assim ele gosta de você.

— Gosta de mim? Como assim, Gina?

— Ele te _ama_, Hermione, só que ainda vai demorar para ele perceber isso.

Hermione estava chocada. Já estava começando a ficar confusa, quando a voz de Gina perfurou a sua mente:

— Mas, Mione, deixando a lerdeza do meu _querido irmão _de lado, você já se decidiu?

— Acho que sim, Gina... – Hermione. – Eu... eu irei com o Krum.

— É isso aí, Hermione! É assim que se fala!

Às duas da tarde, assim que chegou na biblioteca e encaminhou-se para uma mesa escondida, Hermione percebeu que Vítor estava entre as prateleiras. Ela não sabia se ia ou não até ele, então se sentou como se não o tivesse visto.

Vítor, assim que viu _Hermi_, sentiu seu estômago embrulhar, mas, ignorando o sentimento, dirigiu-se à mesa dela.

Hermione percebeu que Krum caminhava até ela e levantou o rosto, corando um pouco.

— Olá – ele disse envergonhado, sentando ao lado dela. – Como vai?

Hermione achou que ele a primeira coisa que ele perguntaria seria a sua resposta, mas ficou satisfeita por ele querer saber como ela estava.

— Hum... eu vou bem. E você?

— Eh.. bem, também – ele pareceu hesitar. – Hermi, eu queria saber a sua resposta.

— Uhn... eu quero ir com você, sim – Hermione sorriu, corando ainda mais.

— Que ótimo! – o apanhador sorriu de orelha a orelha. – Acho que eu vou deixar você estudar...

— Oh... – o sorriso se desmanchou. – Ok.

— Adeus – ele disse beijando-lhe a bochecha.

— Tchau. – ela disse, envergonhada.

Quando Vítor saiu, não viu que deixava para trás uma Hermione sorridente e ligeiramente abobada.

* * *

N/A: dedico a fic a LeLê, minha amiga de sempre. Te adoro!

Não se esqueçam das reviews, por favoooor!!!

Beeijos!


End file.
